


Elegido

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Harry era el Elegido [...]





	Elegido

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 30

**Elegido**

Draco siente que en cierta forma siempre supo que Harry y él terminarían así. Les costó, por supuesto que les costó; tuvieron que superar tantos retos que por momentos sintió que no podría.

Sus peleas escolares se convirtieron en una fría y silenciosa guerra dentro del Ministerio, a veces incluso las llevaban fuera en fiestas celebradas por algún amigo que, con el tiempo, habían empezado a tener en común.

Mira al moreno acariciando suave su mejilla; a él le culparon de que la relación entre Ginny y Harry terminara, pero nada tuvo que ver. Sabe por boca de Harry que la relación no empezó en buenos términos, así como empezó terminó a la fuerza y dejándole un sabor amargo a ambos.

" _Tú eres mi único consuelo"_ había comentado el hombre en una borrachera mucho tiempo después de ser algo similar a amigos, de tenerse la confianza para beber con el otro sin temor a que el otro lanzara alguna maldición especialmente dolorosa o envenenara la bebida. " _Tú eres mi único consuelo"_  le había devuelto luego de la prematura muerte de Astoria dejándole sólo con un recién nacido.

Y fueron un consuelo el uno para el otro llevando su extraña relación a otro nivel, pasando de danzar el uno alrededor del otro a danzar con el otro. Por supuesto, aún hay peleas y discusiones, sino fuera así ambos están seguros de que fracasarían como pareja.

Sonríe cuando el moreno se remueve en sus brazos, la luna arrancando un destello del anillo que decora su dedo anular. Draco de alguna extraña forma siempre lo supo, Harry era el Elegido por y para él, el único. Siempre Harry.


End file.
